Antes de que Empieze a Amanecer
by Mamba Negra1
Summary: Un mundo en donde la humanidad inventa miles de pretextos para marginar a otros. ¿Podrá el amor prevalecer triunfal antes de que empiece a amanecer?


**Este oneshot es inspirado en la canción "Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día" interpretada por Ricky Martin. Les ordeno que escuchen esta canción en su versión original mientras lean el fic, nehh es broma : ) pero no se arrepentirán si lo hacen. A mis lectores de "Felicidad" mil disculpas por no actualizarla, les prometo que pronto lo hare, y al que no ha leido mi otro fic "Felicidad", estan cordialmente invitados a leerlo. Un abrazo a todos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo en donde la humanidad inventa miles de pretextos para marginar a otros. ¿Podrá el amor prevalecer triunfal antes de que empiece a amanecer?<strong>

"_**Antes de que empiece a amanecer y vuelvas a tu vida habitual…"**_

Manos lánguidas recorren su piel, siendo esa su manera de decir adiós. Sus dedos se detienen al descubrir un rastro seco de lágrimas. Con la otra mano recorre su cintura y se adentra en su ropa interior, sin intenciones de despertarla, buscando ese calorcito tan particular que propina esa área, fuente de los más suculentos éxtasis. Se le despierta el deseo… otra vez. Le dan ganas de cruzar nuevamente esa fina línea entre la cordura y el desenfreno pasional.

_-Diosa…-_

_**"Debes comprender que entre las dos todo ha sido puro y natural"**_

Entre metales y puños reclamarán su humanidad. Le dirán al mundo con una furia ancestral que también son hijos de ese Dios al que todos le rezan. Arrancaran de sus opresores el mundo que les fue arrebatado, y es en ese mundo donde ella la podrá amar. Al final del día sus destinos estarán sellados para bien o para mal.

De golpe vuelve a la realidad, una realidad ácida que amenaza con corroer todo atisbo de esperanza. La esclava se levanta sigilosamente, tratando de controlar su temblorosa desnudez, vulnerable al frio de las madrugadas. Busca sus trapos y se viste. Sale por la ventana del cuarto de su amante con una agilidad que la familiaridad del hacerlo una y otra vez le ha dado. Debe apresurarse y cruzar hasta las chozas donde los demás esclavos duermen. Una vez, solamente por dirigirle una mirada le propinaron 24 latigazos. No quiere pensar que le pasará si la atrapan en estos instantes.

En un par de horas se asomará el amanecer. Esta vez se había quedado por más tiempo y ahora debe aprovechar la oscuridad que queda. Corre, gatea y se arrastra por todo el campo de sembradío, evadiendo guardias y antorchas, hasta la choza logrando una vez más la hazaña de no ser detectada.

"_**Luego te levantas y te vas…"**_

Sintiéndose marcada por el ardiente carimbo de ser una señorita de alta alcurnia, todos los días la hija bastarda del poderoso terrateniente Reiss renueva su fachada ante el mundo. Observa como su propia silueta recorre las paredes de una mansión, donde cobija a sus cinco medios hermanos, a su madrastra y a su padre. Percibiendo siempre esa calidez hogareña construida por manos esclavas, quienes siempre mantenían su hogar en buenas condiciones, quienes se encargaban de llenar la casa de olores a exquisiteces confeccionadas, quienes eran los primeros en brindarles a las visitas la candidez de una bienvenida, y quienes no fallaban en hacerles sentir mimados a los dueños de esa enorme residencia.

Como todos los días, se dispone a bajar para compartir el desayuno con toda la familia.

_- Historia - _Le llaman desde la mesa.

_- ¿Si padre, que desea? -_ le responde con suavidad y sumisión.

_- Tu instructora de ciencias naturales vendrá hoy, tan pronto termines el desayuno ve a prepararte. Tienes suerte que haya consentido que tomes este tipo de materias, no tiene caso en tu formación de ser una dama. - _

_-Es usted muy bondadoso, gracias padre -_ se dispone a seguir su desayuno ahora con algo más de entusiasmo.

Acompañada de su instructora, cruzan los campos de sembradíos contiguos al patio de la mansión. Esta instructora poco ortodoxa prefería tener a la naturaleza como su salón de clases. Por alguna razón, las horas que pasaba tomado este curso a Historia le parecían mágicas. Lejos de interesarle los convencionalismos de la sociedad, y de presumir sus altas calificaciones en modales y refinamiento, a Historia le fascinaban las ciencias y la literatura, dos materias reservadas para varones pudientes, quienes eran los destinados a ser los empresarios, políticos, doctores, abogados, ingenieros, y herederos de grandes fortunas. Mientras caminaban hacia la sombra de un gran árbol, unos ojos aparentemente indiferentes tratan de divisar una figura en particular; alta y esbelta, de piel bronceada y cubierta por los "besitos del sol" como suele gustarle nombrar a sus pecas cada vez que las cuenta una a una.

_- Ymir…- _

_- Historia -_ recobrando la atención de su pupila. _– ¿Estas prestando atención? A ver, termina de dictar el orden taxonómico de las especies que te acabo de enseñar.-_

_- Ehh… nos habíamos quedado por Especies, Subespecies y Razas -_ aliviada al ver como asentían positivamente con su respuesta.

_- Excelente, muy bien -_ responde la instructora Hanji mientras limpia sus anteojos con la tela de su falda.

– _¿Instructora Hanji? - _

_- ¿Si Historia? -_ viendo a su pupila muy pensativa.

_- ¿Usted también cree en la existencia de seres humanos inferiores? - _

La instructora abre sus ojos para luego quedar cabizbaja y sombría. Sabía muy bien la respuesta, una que no recaía en evidencia alguna, y que más bien, era alimentada por la codicia y la conveniencia de una porción de humanos. Debe tener sumo cuidado, su respuesta podría costarle su profesión y darle otros tantos problemas, o eliminarlos por completo al sentenciársele su propia vida. De pronto su semblante se ilumina desvelando una suave sonrisa dirigida a su estudiante.

_- Quiero que te fijes en esas flores que están allí. Son todas de la misma especie, ¿Pero acaso todas son iguales? ¿Qué diferencias puedes notar entre ellas? - _

_- Son de diferentes colores y algunas son un poco más grandes que otras. - _

_- Muy bien, y ¿acaso eso impide formar un paisaje hermoso, al contrario, no le enriquece más, no le hace más interesante y colorido? -_

_- Sí, es más hermoso de esa forma.-_ le responde igualmente con una gran sonrisa.

Haciendo una pausa y aclarando su garganta, la maestra se levanta y le ofrece su mano_- Ven Historia te enseñaré como contar los años de los árboles -_

"_**Dulce ironía…fuego de noche, nieve de día"**_

Con sus dedos llenos de mugre, sangre y sudor va cosechando las motas de algodón. Mira pensativa la puesta de sol en el horizonte. Donde el cielo y la tierra parecen encontrarse, hasta allí, llegan los poderíos de la Familia Reiss. Acres y acres de terreno de cultivos de algodón enriquecen sus arcas y solidifican sus influencias políticas. Pero sabe que más allá hay otro futuro, una nueva oportunidad le espera, vivirá para y por sí misma, junto a ella. Entonces, la divisa. Tan elegante y hermosa como siempre, casi una reina. Quiere correr hacia ella, gritarle _"HEY, ESTOY AQUI "y_ abrazarla, juntar sus manos y confundirse en el cosmos de sus labios. Jura que también ella la ha visto, pero parece tan indiferente pavoneándose con su vestido y sus delicados movimientos.

_- Psssssss….Ymir -_ se le acerca un chico, un joven moreno y alto, llamado Frank y le hace ademán con la cabeza para que lo siga.

-Al final del atardecer nos reuniremos todos en la fogata. Al fin Ymir… al fin.- posando su mano en el hombro de la chica y mirándola con ojos aguados de emoción.

Al ritmo de los tambores y demás instrumentos rústicos, se desata el baile y el canto. Rodeados por una gran fogata, los esclavos se comunicaban en una especie de códigos a través de movimientos de bailes y en las letras de canticos improvisados. Luego de finalizar sus largas jornadas los esclavos de la hacienda se conglomeraban en esta especie de desahogo musical. Pero esta vez, se estaban comunicando los puntos finales de su plan. Con los ojos, con las manos, con los pies, con los tambores.

Se acerca la hora. Los corazones palpitan, las lágrimas de miedo y resolución surgen. El hambre de libertad va transformando las fibras de cada tejido de sus cuerpos, volviéndolos en verdaderos titanes vengativos. El maná de sus miserables vidas "Esperanza y Libertad" se han plasmado en una bandera hecha de una capa robada a uno de sus verdugos.

Envalentados con los rezos elevados a sus ancestros, y con la certeza de vivir o morir libres, los esclavos se camuflajean en la densa noche. En ese silencio donde era mucho mejor distinguir el galopar de los caballos de los guardias, y la presencia de los sabuesos. Poco a poco iban abriendo camino, eliminando algún guardia discretamente. Ya establecido el perímetro, sale la multitud insurgente. Con antorchas que arrasaban sembradíos, y con armas de todas clases. Aquellas herramientas que eran parte de su quehacer agrícola, ahora se han convertido en armas justicieras.

Ahora no hay reparos, cuerpos mutilados, destajados, quemados, de los dos bandos, son el rastro que va produciéndose de esta rebelión. Ahora todas las armas apuntan a la mansión Reiss.

Valiéndose de un machete y de una antorcha en la otra mano, Ymir trata de sobrevivir. Está herida, una tajada en su costado que, con suerte, una gran cantidad de puntadas arreglarían. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ve a Frank siendo atravesado por una bala.

_-¡Nooooo! -_ el terror la paraliza, siente un golpe sólido. De pronto todo da vueltas y solo puede sentir un inmenso dolor en su cabeza. Perdiendo el balance se arrodilla ante el suelo desbordando en su rostro hileras de sangre.

"_**Tu loca manía ha sido mía solo una vez…"**_

_{-Sabes, al final de todo arcoíris se halla un caldero lleno de oro -_

_-Tsk, eso son tonterías, Christoria-_

_-Pues, tratando de averiguar el final de un arcoíris fue que te encontré, Pecas - las dos reían comenzando un juego de manoteos. _

_- Así que esa fue la razón por la que te aventuraste en el campo-_

_Así es. Tú estabas con tu gran sombrero de paja, y pensé que eras un espantapájaros- _

_-Y yo pensé que tú eras un roedor que se había colado en el campo.-_

_-Ahh me dijiste enana- propinándole un cabezazo.}_

Todo se hace cada vez más caliente, y brillante. Es confuso, pero parecen ser llamas demasiado cerca suyo. El humo invade de forma insufrible su aire.

"_**Mientras yo me quedo sin ti, como un huracán rabiosa y febril"**_

_{Apretando y mordiendo sus pechos, con una lujuria que parecía haberse acumulado por siglos. Sintiendo como sus rodillas eran empapadas por fluidos ajenos. Ymir juraba que le hacia el amor a un mismísimo ángel. Su piel crema y tersa no dejaba de rozarse con su cuerpo bronceado. Sus cabellos que simulaban los rayos del sol se confundían con sus mechones oscuros. Sus ojos que parecían las bóvedas del cielo azul más hermoso. Eran su cielo. No se podía pensar en nada más que en reclamar cada parte de su cuerpo, por vez primera. Su boca exploraba las partes más íntimas de su ser, terminando de regocijarse en su entrepierna._

_-Ymir… con tus dedos- una Historia consumiéndose le reclama a su amante._

_-¿Estas lista?- unos hermosos orbes castaños esperaban expectantes por su señal de reafirmación.}_

Hacia su dirección escucha lo que parece ser una estampida de pasos. De pronto deja de sentir ese calentón que empezaba a arder en sus pulmones y ojos. Aun así, no encuentra las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, se le hace tan tentador perderse en el sueño eterno.

_-¡Rhode Reiss!-_ una voz sumamente grave y potente rompe de entre el caos_. – ¡Queremos tu cabeza!-_

Ymir logra ganar cierta claridad, ve como una multitud se adentra en la mansión ya maltrecha. Entonces divisa ondeante la bandera insigne de su causa _– Son las alas de la libertad-_ se dice así misma. Comprende que ya falta poco, que están cerca de lograrlo. Con toda la adrenalina que recorre ahora su cuerpo comienza a arrastrase a duras penas hacia la mansión. Debe reencontrarse con su "diosa". De pronto, una nueva estampida de caballos y disparos invaden el lugar, reanudando una sangrienta batalla.

"_**Tanta pasión, tanta osadía, oh tú…" **_

El terror invade a los miembros de la familia Reiss, quienes acaban de ser descubiertos de su escondite. Rápidamente son rodeados y amordazados. Se les acerca un hombre fornido y quien parece ser el líder de la revuelta esclava.

_-Dentro de los designios de tus tierras Rhode Reiss, nuestras familias han sido separadas y repartidas como reses; nuestras hijas han sido violadas; nuestros hijos desaparecen sin dejar rastro; en nuestros cuerpos no cabe una cicatriz más. Nos han quitado todo y por ello, Rhode Reiss, serás despojado de todo. Perderás a tu familia frente a tus ojos.- _Con su arma da la instrucción _– Ejecútenlos-_ hace una pausa _– Excepto a ella. -_

Las asas justicieras cortan sus cuellos, irremediablemente terminando con sus vidas. El jefe de familia no puede más que mirar los cuerpos de sus hijos y de su esposa desplomarse. El amo Reiss recibe un puñetazo y varias manos comienzan a desgarrarle su ropa. Ahora se ve siendo arrastrado fuera de su residencia y completamente desnudo.

_- ¡Tu! -_ el hombre fornido le señala a la única Reiss que queda con vida _-¡Ve por ella!- _viendo la furia de los ojos de ese hombre aplacarse un poco.

"_**Sé que estas a punto de venir, pero solo viene la mañana"**_

Empapando sus pies del charco de la sangre de su propio linaje, Historia cruza despavorida el cuarto. Sus lágrimas se desbordan como nunca, no puede ver bien. Corre fuera de la casa, en dirección contraria al tumulto que se va aglomerando en el patio de la mansión. No sabe qué hacer, no sabe en dónde buscar. El alba se acerca, algo de luz clarifica su vista. Allí está….

_-¡Ymir…!-_ Historia corre como nunca antes.

En las ramas de un enorme árbol se dispone una soga. El gran tumulto de personas celebra con júbilo el ahorcamiento de quien fuera su amo y señor.

_-¡Ymir…no!-_ Historia se arrastra hacia ella entre gritos y lágrimas. La divisa tirada en el suelo sosteniendo una ondeante bandera verde con el símbolo de unas alas blancas y azules.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un especial agradecimiento a Leik-Zero por su valioso tiempo en revisar este fanfic.<em> **


End file.
